


A Hunter’s Quest

by Sparkyfaith



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkyfaith/pseuds/Sparkyfaith
Summary: A problem arises with Young Justice, which causes Batman to request some… extra help. What happens when the Young Justice discovers a whole new job they knew nothing about? What about when they learn Batman’s new recruits are also young teenagers?Wow I’m bad at summaries. Uh, sorry in advance for this crap.





	1. Everyone got their asses kicked and Cheadle doesn’t like kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I swear I’ll make the others longer I’m just lazy and trying to figure this website out. My average is gonna probably be around one-two thousand hopefully? We’ll see.

The easiest way to describe Killua’s current mood was simply done. Done with life, done with people, done with jobs. He was currently seated in Cheadle’s office, staring at her intently as she explained her newest job for them. Apparently, some rich guy was calling them to help some random kids with a problem. She was saying stuff like housing and powers and teenagers, but Gon was the one soaking up that information. The silver-haired ex-assassin was instead fiddling with the yo-yo in his pocket and intimidating the zodiac hunter.

Cheadle cleared her throat. “Anyways, we asked you two because of your age and talent. You have every right to refuse, of course, but keep in mind this is a very special job.”

Gon glanced over at Killua, eyes shining with unsaid want. Obviously the young boy wanted to go, it was an adventure in a place they’d never been to!

Killua sighed and leaned forwards. “What about my sister?” 

It was common knowledge among the higher-ups that Killua was very attached to the younger Zoldyck, so Cheadle was obviously expecting this question. “She will, of course, be aloud to go with you. However, she has no real fighting experience, correct?”

“Right. But she’s aloud to come?” Killua narrowed his bright blue eyes.

“Of course. You’re technically permitted to bring whoever you wish.” Cheadle smiled, laying three forms on the desk. “You’ll need to fill these out. Alluka will also need an I.D., since she does not have a Hunter’s license. You’ll be leaving the day after tomorrow and it’ll probably be a few months before you return, so pack whatever you need.”

Gin grabbed the papers without hesitation and jumped up, smiling brightly. “Thanks a lot Cheadle-San!” He dragged Killua out of the office.

Cheadle shook her head and leaned back. “Those kids are gonna be the death of me soon….”

 

-line break-

 

Red Robin huffed as he was slammed to the ground of the sparring platform yet again. “Jeez…” he rubbed his head and accepted the hand Nightwing offered.

Nightwing grinned. “I win again.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Can we break? I feel like my limbs are gonna fall off…” He sighed.

“Sure.” Dick jumped off the platform.

Red Robin followed, only half amused by his older brother antics. “Has Batman given is any updates on the new recruits?”

Nightwing sobered slightly at that. Batman has decided they should call in some help after the team got their butts kicked by a new villain. Honestly, Nightwing has never met anyone like the woman, and none of them could even remember much other than how crazy strong she was. The recruits were from a society that Dick knew barely anything about, but apparently Bruce had funded some projects and worked with them a few times. 

“Nah. No feedback.” He grabbed his water bottle and downed half of it in one go. “We can call him once the rest of the team gets here though.” He smirked.

Red Robin sighed. “We really got our asses handed to us Huh…” he sat down on the bench heavily.

“Yeah.” Nightwing leaned against the wall.

 

-line break-

Artemis yawned as she slid into the cave, tying her hair back. She was one of the last ones there, she noticed immediently, and soon realized Kid Flash was the only one still missing.

“Welcome Artemis!” Megan waved, smiling as bright as usual.

“Hey.” She waved back, walking over to stand next to the only current couple in the cave.

Nightwing simply nodded in her direction before going back to the computer. He and Red Robin had been working almost nonstop the last few days and everyone was getting a little sick of it.

The zeta-beam soon announced Kid Flash’s entrance as the redhead zoomed over.

Red Robin sighed and twirled around dramatically in his chair. “Alright, now that you’re all here we can get started.” He glanced over at Nightwing, who straightened.

“Yeah. Basically, we all know we got our asses kicked the other day-“

“Yeah, what’s the point?” Kid Flash frowned, somehow summoning chips from seemingly no where and popping some in his mouth.

Nightwing sighed. “Batman decided to call in some help-“

“Huh!?” The entire team, minus the two bats, proclaimed in unison.

“Well if you’ll let me finish-“ Nightwing frowned.

“If it’s the league I swear-“ Wally growled.

“We don’t need another babysitter!” Artemis glared at Nightwing.

“Uh, Maybe we should let Nightwing finish.” Megan spoke up, quieting the complaining duo.

“Thank you, Megan.” Nightwing smiled at her and turned back to the others. “Anyways, he’s calling in some help from a group very far away to help. They’ll be three of them, but only two who can actually fight. Frankly, I have no clue why the third one is there cause the entire organization is very secretive.” He crossed his arms. “Also, they’re arriving tomorrow.”

“Dick-“ Megan began gently.

“This is not up for discussion.” The gruff voice of the dark knight himself spoke up from behind them as the zeta-beam stared his arrival. “I expect you to welcome them and accept their help. They’re young, but highly dangerous and very important.”

“Young? How old are they?” Conner frowned.

“Two are fourteen and one is twelve.” He stared at them intently, as if daring them to protest.


	2. Gon Isn’t Used to Rich People

Gon stared out the window of the private jet the hunter trio were currently in. “Woahhhhh! Killua look at this!” He pointed to a random city, then turned to look over as the fluffy-haired teen didn’t answer.

Killua held a finger to his lips and pointed to a drowsy Alluka falling asleep on his shoulder.

Gon stiffened and quieted down, going back to looking out the window. They had been flying for a few hours now and we’re definitely getting close. If their information was correct, they had around fifteen minutes till landing. “Any clue who we’re meeting at the airport?” He muttered, shifting in his seat anxiously.

Killua thought for a moment before shaking his head. “All i know is there’s probably gonna be a limo.”

“Limo? Why would you think that?”

“Are you kidding? He literally sent a private jet and has been funding Hunter’s projects for years. He’s at least a millionaire.” Killua deadpanned, sighing. “Idiot.”

“What!? A millionaire? Cool!” Gon smiled brightly, leaned against Killua. “I’m so ready to find out what we’re doing!” He pumped his fist.

Killua blushed slightly and looked away. “Yeah….”

-line break-

Jason Todd yawned as he leaned against the seat of the black limo. While Bruce and Dick could get out and greet people freely, He was stuck in the car. All because he died… or something.

Dick looked around, trying to spot their jet through the crowd. How did this many reporters get here so fast? He gently pushed his way through the crowd and headed towards the gate, leaving the reporters to Bruce.

He stopped at the entrance to the gate, leaning against the wall as he waited. The jet had landed so the recruits should be out anytime. The team had been kind of upset when Batman told them the ages of the Hunters, but Dick had started flying through the city when he was nine. Honestly, he was glad they were getting people closer to their ages, and not full grown adults.

He frowned as the first kid came bouncing into the area, immediently noticing his apparent love of green. Seriously, what was all the green for? 

He shook his head and pushed himself off the wall, walking over.

The kids that followed him seemed much mellower than the energetic one with the spikey hair. The older one had brilliant blue eyes, which soon tuned to meet his own with a sort of childish innocence.

The next one seemed to be asleep, and the blue eyed one was… carrying her? Dick quickly noticed her interesting hair ordaments, which seemed to have different expressions on them. She was also wearing a traditional kimono, whereas the other two were wearing more modern clothes.

The green boy ran over. “Hi! Are you the guy coming to pick us up? I’m Gon Freecs!” He held a hand out and the blue eyed one sighed, smiling softly as he followed him.

“Oh. Yes, one of them. I’m Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick, though.” Dick accepted the handshake.

“I’m Killua. This one’s Alluka.” The silver haired kid shifted the girl so he could shake Dick’s hand as well. “How many people are here to get us?” He raised an eyebrow.

Dick shrugged. “Uh, four actually. My dad, brother, and our butler.”

“That’s only three.” Gon tilted his head innocently.

“Well he’s here too Idiot.” Killua flicked Gon’s forehead, electing a small cry of pain from the taller boy. “Let’s grab our luggage then. How many butlers do you have?” He headed towards the luggage belts.

“Just one, actually.” Dick followed, along with Gon. “Our car’s outside.”

-line break-

Bruce sighed in relief as Dick pushed through the crowd, carrying two bags. Two boys followed him cautiously, one carrying another bag and another carrying a girl.

Dick pulled open the trunk and set the bags inside, taking the one from Gon and setting it inside. “Alright, you can go ahead and get in. Jason, that’s my brother, is already inside so go introduce yourselves.” He closed the trunk.

Gon jumped as the door was opened by a older looking man, who quickly gestured him inside. He climbed in awkwardly, not really used to limos. Or cars in general. The kid took note of some hidden compartments, as well as an older teenager lounging against a the seat casually.

Killua sighed, pushing Gon inside with a boot and glancing around. “Here, take Alluka so I can get in.” He held out the girl, and Gon quickly accepted after getting a little more comfortable.

Jason watched the exchange with mild interest, raising an eyebrow at the albino looking kid who climbed in after the green one. The fluffy haired one seemed much calmer in the car and with Alfred.

Dick slid inside after the kids, smiling brightly. “Alright! Guys, this is my brother Jason Todd. Jason this is Gon Freecs, Killua…” he frowned.

“Just Killua. This is Alluka.” Killua supplied, leaning back. “So why do you have different last names?” He tilted his head.

Gon stared, slapping his arm softly. “Killua, don’t be rude!”

“What!? I just wanna know! Not like they actually have to tell me or anything!” Killua exclaimed, eyes widening.

Dick laughed. “It’s fine. We’re actually both adopted, and we chose to keep our last names rather than taking Bruce’s.”

Jason shrugged carelessly. “Actually, Brice only has one real son. But then he adopted three….”

Gon stared innocently. “That’s a lot of kids! Almost as many siblings as you, Killua!”

“Shut up!” Killua blushed.

“You have a lot of siblings too, Killua?” Dick tilted his head as they started driving.

“Uh, Yeah. Four, not counting me.” The albino glanced away. “Alluka’s one of them.”

“Wow! You have a big family!” Dick tilted his head.

Killua scowled. “Yeah. Big. How long until we reach wherever we’re going?” He changed the subject quickly.

Jason tilted his head. “Ten minutes?”

Gon pouted. “Seriously?”

Killua sighed and stared out the window.

-line break-

Dick gestured to the house widely. “Here we are! Jason can show you your rooms and then we can introduce you to the rest of the family after they get home! So… around four, I suppose. You’ll meet the team you’ll be working on tomorrow, but for now it’s just the family.” He announced.

Gon nodded excitedly. “Okay! Come on Killua!” He grabbed Killua’s arm tightly and dragged him over to the adult standing to the side.

Jason sighed. “Well, come on pipsqueaks.” He turned around, totally ignoring them as he gliding up the stairs.

Gon was marveling at the house, clearly not used to such fancy places.

Killua yawned, leaning back.

Jason stopped at a door. “Here’s one of your rooms. The other’s That one.” He pointed to the room directly across the hall. “Be in the dining room by four. Don’t go exploring cause you will probably get lost.” He smirked and ran off.

Killua raised an eyebrow, pushing open the door.

“Woah!” Gon stared at the room. “This is huge!”

Killua chuckled and slid inside. “So, you want first shower?”

Gon nodded. “Sure! We have two hours so we should have time for all of us to shower.”

Alluka groaned and shifted as Killua set her on the bed.

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” He grinned.

“G’mornin’ Big brother.” She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Where are we?”

“At the mansion. Uh, the employer’s.” Killua shrugged as Gon slid into the bathroom. “You wanna go explore your room? You probably get a bathroom too.”

She stared. “I have my own room?”

“Sure. You’re a girl so…” he jumped off the bed and smiled.

“Oh. Oh yeah. Definitely!” She climbed off and ran out the door. Killua followed, deciding he might as well make sure she can find everything.

-line break-

Alluka ties her hair back into a damp ponytail, re-clipping her beads onto the strands hanging down. She stared at the clothing, making a face. “I look weird…” she decided to the black skirt and blue sweater.

Killua knocked on the door. “Hey Alluka! You ready to go down? It’s three fifty-five.”

Alluka nodded. “Yeah! Coming!” She ran towards the door, throwing it open.

Killua leaned against the wall, definitely pulling off the black jeans and red tank top.

Gon padded out of the boy’s room, fiddling with the green button up nervously.

“Alright. Let’s go meet our employers.” Killua sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Alluka chuckled, bouncing next to him.

Gon nodded. “Yup! Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Slightly longer chapter this time! I’ll get better, I promise. Anyways, please don’t expect daily updates cause I have a crazy life. I’ll update when I can, but they won’t be consistent. Feel free to comment if you have questions or suggestions! I’m also fine with criticism so feel free to bitch about all my grammar mistakes. Uh, I’ll try to respond to all the comments. :) Thanks!


	3. Literally No One can Dislike Alfred’s Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters meet people. Damian hates people. Dick is pretty happy with people. They all drink tea.

Damian scowled. “So we’re housing three teens from father’s underground pet project?” He crossed his arms.

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Were you even listening Demon spawn?”

The youngest son glared, sipping his tea with a grace that he was not reflecting on his face. “Of course I was, Todd.”

“Alright guys, calm down a little.” Dick has gotten to the point where he knows when they’re about to lunge at each other. “Dami, we are housing two teenagers and a tween from an organization dad’s funded a few times. They’re here to help me and Tim.”

“Tim and me.” Tim corrected as he walked in with a mug of black coffee and sat down. “Proper grammar please.”

Growling, Damian set his cup back on the saucer gently, ignoring the newest addition to the tea party. “That makes no sense Grayson.” He stated. “Why would they send only young kids to help? Unless the kids are extremely powerful, they’ll be useless.” He announced.

“Good thing we’re powerful then!” Gon smiled, bouncing through the door.

Dick smiled politely. “Ah, Gon. Come take a seat. Would you like some tea?”

Gon nodded, sitting down. “Sure!” He shifted as Alfred set his cup down in front of him.

“So uh, what’s this about helping you and Tim, mister Grayson?” He tilted his head innocently.

“You can call me Dick.” Dick shrugged, offering him the plate of cookies that was sitting on the table.

“Okay! Killua and Alluka’ll be here in a second, but I ran ahead!” He grinned, taking two cookies.

Damian frowned thoughtfully. -those two…- he thought to himself, finishing his tea and letting Alfred refill it.

Jason yawned, leaned over the table to grab a cookie. “So, does anyone have a clue what’s going on? Cause I know I slept through the explanation.” He stuffed the dessert in his mouth after speaking.

Tim sent the older teen a look. “You’re disgusting.”

“And your a fucking insomniac. Not everything about us can be perfect.” Jason mumbled around the crumbs.

“What does that mean?” Gon frowned, downing his tea cup in a few gulps.

“Well you see, fucking is when-“ Jason was cut off as a black combat boot smacked his face onto the table.

“Don’t ruin his fake innocence.” Killua scowled, ignoring the sudden weapons in everyone’s hands, save Gon. 

“Brother! Don’t kick the people who’re letting us stay here!” Alluka stomped over from the doorway, cheeks puffing angrily.

Killua smiled innocently. “Sorry Alluka,” he ruffled her hair, sliding into a seat next to Gon.

Gon frowned. “Is Jason gonna tell me?” He muttered loudly into Killua’s ear.

Jason peeled his face off the table and rubbed his nose. “What the hell was that?” He groaned.

Bruce settled back into his chair, sliding the batarang away. “So that was a very different introduction, Killua.”

Killua shrugged, taking the cookie Gon had left and nibbling on it. “Gon’s my friend. He’s also fourteen and doesn’t need to know about that stuff yet.” He sent Jason a look, devouring the cookie.

Damian scowled slightly. He definitely recognized the silver-haired ex-assassin, but the girl with him seemed new.

Dick smiled, though it was a little more guarded than before. “So, Killua, Alluka, would you like to introduce yourselves?”

Alluka smiled. “Sure! My name’s Alluka, and this is my big brother Killua!” There was an awkward silence that followed, and she quickly tried to fill it. “Uh, they’re professional Hunters and I’m just tagging along cause I live with them since dad-“

Killua covered her mouth quickly. “Yup, Thanks Alluka-chan.” He smiled, changing the subject. “So, when are we meeting your little team?”

“You know about them?” Tim raised an eyebrow.

“Unlike this idiot-“ He pointed to Gon,”-I actually read the assignment.”

Gon pouted. “Killuaaa! I’m not an idiot!”

“You are when it comes to anything information-wise.” Killua stuck his tongue out.

“That’s why I have you! To tell me everything i need to know. Also you’re super strong!” The spikey-haired boy smiled.

Killua blushed faintly. “Shut up…” He looked away.

Dick grinned, the blush not escaping his notice.

Damian scoffed. “Okay, I would like to know by you’re here.” He glared at Killua, who seemed to just now notice him.

“We told you already, Damian. Dick and I asked for help with the team, so here they are.” Tim deadpanned, finishing his coffee in a gulp.

Killua shrugged. “Yeah Al Ghul, calm yourself.” He raised an eyebrow, taking a few more cookies.

The entire table froze and stared at the short teenager as he bit into one of them. “What?” Killua asked casually. 

“Did you just call him Al Ghul?” Dick frowned.

“That’s his name, is it not?” Killua handed Alluka a cookie and tilted his head. “Oh wait, do you go by a different name now?”

“Wayne. I’m sure it was on the sheet, Zoldyck.” Damian glared at him.

“Huh. Damian Wayne….” Killua thought for a second. “It was, actually.”

“Zoldyck?” Tim pulled out his laptop from who even knows where, searching for Killua’s file. “Is that your last name?”

Alluka tensed up slightly and glanced at Killua. This didn’t go unnoticed by the family of bats.

Gon smiled. “You know them, Killua?” He seemed completely oblivious to the obvious tense astrophere.

Killua sighed and smiled fondly at his best friend *cough*crush*cough*. “Just Damian. We met each other several years ago. He was… six, maybe? I was seven at the time.”

“Cool! You know lots of people!” Gon grinned.

Alluka nodded slightly. “So uh, that was a weird reunion.”

Tim frowned. “It says on your files that you don’t have a last name.” He glanced over at the siblings.

“We don’t.” They chimed in perfect unison.

Damian scowled. “You did when I met you.”

“We don’t talk about that.” Killua put his finger to his lips and winked. “So when’re we gonna meet your little team? I’m especially interested in the speedy one. Uh, Little Flash?” He leaned forwards, changing the subject again. 

Dick snorted, but stored this information away for later use. “Kid Flash. He doesn’t appreciate people messing up his name.”

Alluka laughed quietly. “Do you all have weird names?” She smiled innocently. “Like Kid Flash and Red Hood?”

Jason gasped dramatically. “My name isn’t weird!”

“Ehhhhh…” the three newcomers glanced away.

Tim smirked, leaning back with his laptop safely out of sight.

Bruce shook his head. “Let’s get on with the details of this mission, shall we?”

Killua sombered up, Alluka and Gon soon following. “Sure.” They nodded, then stared as a screen from a projected appeared on a previously blank, white wall. The lights dimmed and the three tilted their heads. Gon frowned. “That’s… a lot of blood.” He mumbled, glancing away. Alluka shrugged. She’d seen what Nanika did to people, and she couldn’t decided which one was bloodier.

“So we’re dealing with a murderer?” Killua raised an eyebrow, taking another cookie.

Tim coughed. “Technically, Yes. Unfortunately, these aren’t normal murders. There’s been a certain… pattern of joker cards found by every scene. Normally, this would point towards our resident villain, The Joker. However, The Joker has never used a poison quite this… deadly. It could be he’s working with some other Gotham villain-”

“I don’t think so.” Killua interrupted. “At least not a Gotham villain. I have to ask though, if the poison is deadly what’s with all the wounds?”

“That’s the problem. The wounds were clearly inflicted before they died, but the poison has been proved to kill instantly.” Damian scowled. “So whoever’s doing this is toying with their victims.”

“Does The Joker like torture?” Alluka frowned, staring at the photos blankly.

“Yes.” Jason deadpanned. “He greatly enjoys torture.”

Killua leaned forwards. “So the torture is probably him. Poison, however…”

“All the other villains who use poison are in custody. We’ve checked. They’re all living, breathing villains.”

Tim nodded.

Killua frowned thoughtfully. “I wonder…”

Gon glanced over. “What’re you thinking?”

“Oh. Just a wild guess, it’s not important.” The snowy-haired teen shook his head and looked back at the photos. “Anything else we should know?”

Dick shifted. “All the victims were killed during the night, and everyone who could have witnesses it were disposed of with just the poison. Any other questions?”

“How many victims total? how long has this been going on for? Do you have any samples of the poison? How is the poison being delivered into their body? Are their victims random or do they all have stuff in common? What towns have they been active in? Is this public knowledge or is it classified?” Killua spouted all the other questions he hadn’t gotten to.

Tim raised an eyebrow, and being the only one who kept up with the questions, he answered. “Forty-nine victims since they started. It’s been a month, we don’t have straight samples of poison but we were able to get blood samples and find traces of it you can look at. We’re guessing just syringes but it’s unclear at the moment. The only thing the victims had in common is that they’re all from towns and cities superheroes inhabit. Again, all towns and cities that have superheroes. We tried to keep it under wraps but there’s been so many it’s now public news.”

Alluka frowned. “Forty-nine already…?”

Gon sighed. “Do you have any of the joker cards?”

Alfred set a card in front of the young boy and Gon picked it up.

Killua frowned. “Is that-“

“Yeah.” Gon nodded, upset. “This is one of Hisoka’s cards.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally! I rewrote this chapter too many times and it still sucks! He heeeeeee I wanna go to sleep. Anyways, now that I finished this slightly longer chapter and it’s two am, I’m gonna crash and burn. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aware the timeline for this is mixed up. Basically, this takes place after season one of Young Justice. Tim is Red Robin, and Dick is Nightwing. The others are about one year older but none of the other new members are there yet. This also takes place after the anime of Hunter x Hunter, so after the election ark. Alluka’s twelve, Killua and Gon are fourteen.


End file.
